


Could it be... Legendary?

by historiareiss



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and they potentially see every other band as a rival, except ran and moca maybe. or chisato and kaoru. but that will come in due time, im actually too weak to see any of the girls being romantically involved with each other, most of the relationships depicted here are platonic ngl, why roselia? because they're my faves thats why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: After a sore defeat, Roselia's morale is low, and thus Lisa - following Sayo's advice - elects to do more than just cheer up the other members by belittling their failure. She has a theory on why Roselia isn't where they want to be already and shares it with Yukina, alongside her plan to make it to the Future World Fes one day, and it might involve the other bands in town as well.





	1. Movie Night Gone Wrong

【  _W h e r e t h e r e i s a w i l l, t h e r e i s a w a y ._  】

 

 

Roselia's movie night had only started half a hour ago, and yet Ako was already dozing off on Rinko's shoulder.

“My, my. It can't be helped, can it?” Sayo scowled in a sigh. The movie that was currently playing had been her explicit choice, albeit Lisa had been the one to suggest that spending Saturday night at her place for movie night was a good idea in the first place.

It was a Studio Ghibli movie, and her favorite one. “My Neighbour Totoro”. The dynamic between the two sisters reminded her of Hina and herself. The others, however, all backed her on that choice.

The mood of the band needed a boost with the utmost urgency, after the last live contest.  
They had only placed second, and Yukina had been the most disappointed of all, albeit she wouldn't say so openly in front of her fellow members. Their vocalist had been hard to read at first, maybe, but month after month of practicing together on a daily basis, she had become an open book to the four of them, and not just Lisa alone anymore.

But Yukina seemed lost in her own thoughts, too far away from the rest of them to actually pay any attention to the movie.  
Lisa blurted out a laugh every now and then, and from time to time would underline the most endearing parts with a little squeal, like the one a girl makes when she sees a cute pet or a baby.

Sayo just couldn't believe that Imai-san hadn't noticed that her best friend's sulky mood hadn't gotten any better since they arrived.  
She simply chose to ignore it for whatever reason.

At times like this, she found herself envying Ako and how obliviously peaceful she could remain, even in the most tense situation. Under that one aspect, she wasn't too different from Hina, who could be blunt and clueless to the point of stupidity, or cruelty.

“Should we pause it to get some popcorn and jelly beans from the kitchen?” Imai Lisa volunteered.  
She was laying on the floor, and thus had to tilt her head backwards in order to meet Rinko, Sayo and Yukina's eyes.  
Ako, however, promptly woke up from the nap she didn't know she was taking at the slightest mention of jelly beans.

“We shall! At once, Rinrin! Let's summon the Hellish Jelly Beans Spirits together!” The youngest abruptly stood to her feet, and beckoned Shirokane-san to follow her into the kitchen.

“Ehh... Suit yourself, I guess? Fufu.”

Lisa observed almost as an aside, watching from the living room as Ako twirled energetically around the kitchen and inspected every shelf and piece of furniture in search of the promised treats.

“How do you like the movie, Yukina?” she asked non-consequentially, as she came to sit on the couch just between Hikawa and Minato-san.  
Sayo studied Yukina's furrowed brow so long and hard that it made her frown along as well.

“Not bad for an anime movie, I guess. Nice choice, Sayo.” She said flatly, in her most monotone voice.  
Her eyes shifted continuously and would find always new – irrelevant – things to look at, as long as they didn't have to fix on either Lisa or Sayo.

 

_I'd think you were braver than this, Minato-san._

 

“Of course, of course〜 Our Sayo has the best taste!”

Sayo didn't have anything to say to that, and Yukina let the remark fall wordlessly as well.

“Listen, Yukina, about the live contest...” The bassist prompted at last, when the silence was beginning to weigh too much over their heads and not even her obstinate cheer could laugh it off any longer.

Then a loud thumping noise coming from the kitchen cut in unexpectedly. And Ako's ringing complaining voice came next.  
“Lisa-nee〜e! I can't find any Hellish Jelly Beans Spirit here! Where did you lock them!?”

Rinko bobbed her head out of the kitchen, just to check on the other girls in the living room, and asking for help in her usual fidgety and awkward fashion.

“Err... Imai-san? Could you please lend us a hand?”

“Coming, coming!” shouted back Lisa Imai, patting her knees before rising to her feet. And so she left both Sayo and Yukina alone, each locked in her own silence.

Sayo scowled and sighed on her side of the couch.

Even she was made uneasy by Yukina's icy disinterest in the entire thing, the movie night, Lisa's efforts at making it better, or Ako wreaking havoc in the next room.

It seemed to last a life-time, until Minato glanced absentmindedly at the watch on the back of her wrist, and only then she finally found her voice. “I think I should go home now. It's late and my father ought to be worried for me.”

Sayo blinked twice at the absurdity of that notion.  
Not only Minato-san's father didn't strike her as the type of apprehensive parent who would worry about his daughter not being home by 9 p.m., but most importantly––

“Don't you live just next door?”

Yukina pretended not to hear her. “Will you tell the others? I am busy tomorrow, thus I won't attend band practice.”

 

********************

 

“I can't believe Yukina-san would abandon us in the middle of movie night just like that!”

Ako whined like a baby right into Rinko's arm, who wasn't looking too joyful herself either.

“Well, it was more like nap night for you, wasn't it, Ako?” Lisa Imai's unfailing tendency to slip humor even into the direst of situations brought a faint smile on Shirokane-san's face, and an offended grimace on Ako's.

“I wasn't napping, you meanie!” the drummer retorted with tears in her eyes, and Lisa patted her head to calm her down.

That was all too much. Imai could try to sugar-coat ugly truths and relieve everybody's stress with treats and pleasant diversions, but there was no relieving this. Not like that. Not until somebody would confront the real issue. And Sayo knew that the task would have to fall on her.

“Aren't we going to address the root of the problem here? If so, then I'd best get going too.”

Her words caused Lisa to frown. She was the best of them at hiding her real thoughts, but Sayo wouldn't let herself be fooled by that pretense exterior anymore.  
The band's future was at stake here, and not a movie, not a silly jape could save it.

“Well...” A lump in Imai's throat made the talking extremely hard for her, but she mustered all her courage in order to satisfy Sayo's demand of clarity.

“I think second place at the last live contest was a hard blow on Yukina... It was her father's song we performed, and she probably feels like we haven't done it justice, even after all the practice.”

Ako looked at Rinko, and then the other two girls. She seemed to be considering whether to voice a thought of hers or not, but in the end elected to speak.  
“I... I think it was my fault if we under-performed and arrived second last night. I couldn't keep up with Yukina-san's voice or Sayo-san's rhythm... She shouldn't blame anyone but me!”

Lisa smiled at Ako's admission of guilt, mother-like, as was her usual, especially with the youngest.

“Nonsense, nonsense. You were very good on the drums, Ako. It's not by blaming ourselves that we will restore the band's morale.”

“It's not by turning a blind eye to our shortcomings that we will improve and make it to the Future World Fes. We all need to face what we lack in skill, and make up for it with duly practice.  
Not brooding, nor fleeing from the truth will help.”

Sayo, as always, met them with brutal honesty.

“Hahaha... Yes, but-” It was nearly scary, how Sayo could sound like Yukina sometimes. Lisa was still startled by how like-minded the two of them could be.

“I think we're done here for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at the live house for band practice. Make sure not to miss it.”

 

********************

 

On her way to school, Lisa was more pensive than usual.

She didn't stop by the Yamabuki Bakery where she usually collected her breakfast. She didn't even notice Kaoru smoothly waving at her as she walked past her in the schoolyard.

One single thought weighed on her mind, and it was–

“Sooo somber, Lisa-chii!” Hina bumped into her with the energy of a supernova.

 _There_. If people were celestial bodies, Hina would be a bustling, powerful supernova. Considering how fond of the stars the girl was, she probably would have liked the comparison. Whereas her twin Sayo would be a nebula; a dense interstellar cloud, impossible to see through and extremely volatile at the core.

Just what sort of star would Yukina make? And herself?

The question fell unanswered in the back of her mind. She had Hina to confront now.

“Hahaha, you think so〜? Maybe I haven't fully woken up yet!”

“That's not Lisa-chii! You are always so boppin' and lively in the mornings, it's not like you! Did something happen with my onee-chan?”

Lisa realized that her face must have been truly appalling if she could fool not even oblivious Hina.

“No–” she hesitated for a moment and pondered if this was a lie. Sayo wasn't inherently the problem this time, but neither was she alright with everything that was going on with Yukina.  
So it would be only half a lie. “No, Sayo is alright. Just... a little down, as we all are. You know, we joined this contest and were beaten in the last round. Yukina didn't take it too well, either...”

Hina bounced forth like she was on the verge of attacking her. Lisa took a step back instinctively. “But you cannot let that bring you down! It's way too soon to give up! You are the legendary _Roselia_ , after all!”

The unnecessary pathos she put in the way she said _Roselia_ made Lisa stifle a little laugh. The starry-eyed Hikawa Hina didn't sympathize much with the ones surrounding her, but she sure was a master when it came to spreading good vibes.

Lisa was about to dismiss herself and head to class, when something from Hina's words rose back to her attention.

“ _Legendary_ , you say?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing〜 Listen, Hina. Do you and Pastel*Palettes have rehearsals today, by any chance?”

The girl seemed puzzled to a fault, but brought a finger to her lips and gave herself a few seconds to think. It took her a lot less than that to remember her schedule.

“Yes, of course, just around 6. Do you wanna come and see us!?”

“I think so. I'll text you later and let you know if I'm still coming.” As she said that, she rushed down the corridor to her classroom, turning a few times to wave in Hina's direction.

 

********************

 

_Can I bring Yukina with me too? I think she could use some inspiration right now!_

 

Naturally, Hina's response had been positive. Even more so, she had asked Lisa to bring Sayo along as well. To which Lisa explained that she couldn't work miracles, and convincing Yukina to attend another band's rehearsal – and an idol band at that – was wondrous enough.

Besides, nothing in the entire world would persuade Sayo to skip band practice just for that one day, and certainly not to witness how Hina kept getting better and better while the five of them slacked off.

“I don't need any cheering up, Lisa. I don't see the purpose of us being here. I don't mean to sing today.” Yukina pouted, now annoyed and fatigued from being almost dragged at the live house from school.

“You won't have to, you're here merely to listen and draw some inspiration from Pastel*Palettes!”

Minato Yukina stared at her best friend blankly for a second, then in disbelief. “Pastel*Palettes? The idol band?”

 _There._ As expected, Yukina had no love nor respect for idol bands, and only then Lisa realized just how hazard her decision to bring her there had been.  
Roselia's vocalist looked five seconds away from turning on her heels and leaving the live house in disdain.

“Huuh... yes? Sayo's twin sister plays in this band!”

“I know who Hikawa Hina is. I've even heard her play on a few occasions. But still, I do not see the point. An idol band could never make the sound we seek.”

Lisa grabbed her hand. Not only she needed Yukina to stay, but to trust her, also.

“Hina herself said something to me this morning. It drew my attention for some reason, I am not even sure why. But she said Roselia was _legendary_. I thought that was something you would say, or maybe something that you would have liked to hear. Isn't that what we strive for, after all? The sound we seek to make. Wouldn't you call it _legendary_?”

Lisa Imai let go of her best friend's hand and Yukina recoiled it against her chest. “Yes, maybe. But we are still very far from that goal, or that sound. We have never been more unworthy of such praise.”

“The point is... I am sure you have it in you, that sound. You just need to find your way back to it, Yukina! And you won't achieve that by remaking your father's old songs over and over!”

Her words hit deep and something within Yukina broke in that moment. Lisa could almost hear it as it shattered, whatever it was.

“Please, Yukina... I need you to trust me, and trust Pastel*Palettes. Just this once. Give them a chance.” Lisa pleaded mildly, fearing Yukina's backlash.  
She could be extremely nasty when offended. But for some reason, her reaction wasn't what Imai had expected.

“You...” Minato sighed to herself, still inwardly nursing her own wounds back to health. Lisa's words had stung, but deep down she knew her best friend had the right of it.  
Somehow, that hurt even more. “Let's hear them play, then.”

 

********************

 

The song they were rehearsing today was named “ _Yura Yura Ring Dong Dance_ ”, or whatever that meant. Their lyrics barely held any meaning or sense to Yukina.

Her attentive gaze shifted on Yamato Maya on the drums. She was the responsible for those childish, vapid lyrics, yet it could not be denied that she had some skill as a drummer.

Barely trained compared to Ako, for sure, but she wasn't the worst thing about the band either. The bassist was about as skilled as Lisa.  
There was no great gap between Chisato Shirasagi and Lisa herself in terms of proficiency, Yukina observed bitterly in her own inner monologue.

She never met nor knew the girl playing the keyboard, but she looked like she just enjoyed smashing the keys a lot as she got lost in the song. A raw and pale imitation of what Rinko could do.

Yukina had tried her best not to be judgmental nor prejudiced towards Muruyama Aya. She put her best efforts into trying to judge her singing based solely on what it was, unbiased.

But the girl's voice threatened to get on her nerves at every verse she sang, so high-pitched and shallow. Even with all the auto-tune, she still managed to hit the wrong notes.  
How would anyone even call that singing? She was by far the worst thing about the entire band. Minato left the best for last in her quiet analysis of Pastel*Palettes: Hina Hikawa and her guitar.  
She was a natural, there was no questioning her talent. No wonder it gave Sayo so many headaches. Yukina almost felt sorry for her, having to constantly measure up to a powerful, unrestrained talent like her sister's.

“So, what do you think?” asked Lisa, when finally the performance was over and the girls were complimenting one another on the stage.

“I think we are honoring them by being here today. Their performance is below average, the vocalist has no sense of rhythm, the pianist is anything but ordinary, and so is the drummer.  
The bassist...” Yukina didn't want to say anything negative about the bassist not to hurt Lisa's feelings, considering how alike their sound was. “The bassist does her job, nothing more, nothing less.  
Hikawa Hina is the only interesting thing about this idol band.”

She almost spat when she said _idol band_ , but thankfully did not. Yukina could be unduly venomous with those she deemed beneath her standards, but her judgment could be trusted to be a fair one, if anything.

“Yes but... don't you think they have something we lack? If not in technique...”

“ _Enthusiasm_? That's ridiculous.”

“Is it, though? Just think of who beat us to the first place the other day. Wasn't it Poppin' Party?”

The wound was still fresh. Yukina's lips tightened in a grimace of distaste. “Are you implying that they won thanks to their... _enthusiasm_?”

“I am more than implying it. Surely you don't deem that band superior to us in matter of skill, do you?”

“Nobody equals Roselia when it comes to skill and technique.” Minato ruled, matter-of-factly.

“There's your answer, then!”

Lisa's words brought a shadow of doubt down on Yukina's pale face. The responsibility to say something fell on her back once again. “There is no questioning our technique, that's true.  
We put so much effort into sounding precise and clear, so much that it's become our pride, but we can't ignore that we lack... the spark that Poppin' Party, Hello! Happy World or even Pastel*Palettes all have.  
I think that by witnessing firsthand their live performances, we might be able to grasp what it is, and get closer to our goal in the process.  
Don't you feel like you're closer to it already, after seeing how cheerfully and naturally Pastel*Palettes own the stage?”

But Yukina's face was an unreadable mask. “Thank the girls of Pastel*Palettes for me. I am going home, as I have much to think about.”

 


	2. Roselia's Blue Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo confronts Lisa after learning that she and Yukina attended PasuPare's rehearsals. She might not be so thrilled at the idea, though.

_Can we meet? I need to speak to you. Hazawa Coffee, 5 p.m._

 

The message came, unexpectedly enough, from Sayo Hikawa herself. Lisa stared at the phone's screen with big, puzzled eyes, then looked at the clock. It was 3 p.m., and there were still 3 more hours before the end of her shift at the convenience store.

“Haa... Bad timing. Really bad timing.”

“Huh?” Moca bobbed her head from the pet food aisle, at the sound of Lisa's distressed lament. “If it isn't Lisa-san talking to her phone! Has this inventory thing robbed you of your wits at last?”

Lisa chuckled, putting her phone back into her pocket. “Not quite enough... But my band mates are getting me there!” She confessed, with an aggrieved grimace.

“Uhh... Let's see what Moca-chan can do to help her coworker in distress.” Moca Aoba let go of her business in the pet food aisle as if she wasn't expected to finish it within the hour at all, and rested her elbows on the counter where Lisa was filing the inventory.

“I need to meet up with a person in two hours but... my shift ends in three. It is truly important, this person... is not the sort of person who would request to see you unless she had something really pressing to relate. Plus, my band has been going through a rough patch these days and it still is, so-”

“Ha, I get it, I get it! Just leave it to the great Moca-chan. I will finish this thing for you, alright? So you can clock out early and meet up with your date!”

“I-It's not like that, Moca! I told you, it's Roselia business. But... would you actually cover for me?” Moca had her own ways, but was so resourceful that Lisa would never even dream of underestimating her.

“I'm just teasing〜 I know you're speaking of Sayo-san. Who else? Besides, if I don't help Roselia out now that they're going through a rough patch, Ran would never forgive me! She looks up to you guys a lot, you know. She would feel very disheartened if she lost a rival like Yukina-san to some angsty nonsense.” She exhibited a wide smirk, then added, “And you can pay me back later in buns and goodies made especially for me.”

Lisa jumped forth and hugged Aoba Moca over the counter, enthusiastically. “Of course, of course! I am in your debt, oh Great Moca!”

 

 

******************************

 

She arrived at the Hazawa Coffee ten minutes early, thanks to her uncanny coworker, but was still too late for Sayo, who had arrived there at least twenty minutes before she did.

“I'm sorry for making you wait, I was at work so-”

“It doesn't matter. I have been here for less than ten minutes, myself.” Today everybody had the unnerving tendency to not let Lisa finish her sentences.

Tsugumi walked up to their table just then, with a Menu and her usual amiable smile. Lisa greeted her warmly, and so did Sayo. Hazawa asked Sayo if her baking skills had improved since last time, to which Sayo replied with a nod of her head, and a flush of embarrassment. Lisa realized that she wasn't supposed to find out about the guitarist's recent interest in baking homemade goodies for her band members, so she just smiled inwardly and decided to let the matter subside, not to further fluster Sayo's stoicism.

“I will try a slice of your famed cheesecake, Tsugumi.” Lisa addressed Hazawa, handing the Menu over to Sayo, but she didn't even take a look at it. “A green tea for me, if you please.”

 _As expected from you... Sayo_. Lisa thought to herself, sighing. Once Tsugumi walked away with their ordinations, the tension between them came back, if it ever left at all. It fell on Lisa to ask for explanations.

 “So, what did you want to talk about so urgently? I admit you got me a bit worried there.”

“Hina told me that you and Minato-san were at their rehearsal the other day. I wonder what you're exactly trying to do, Imai-san. Turn us into an idol-band just because we lost to Toyama Kasumi's band?” Her teal eyes cut like knives in Lisa's face. _So cold_... _No wonder she and Yukina get along so well._

“No... Listen, I understand we have had our differences in the past, but I think I see a way out of this. A way to bring Yukina back on track, and Roselia with her, too.  
Going back to the things we already know isn't gonna help us improve. We must find a new sound, a new inspiration.” Lisa explained, as calmly as she could. Sayo wasn't the easiest person to talk to. A trait she shared with her twin sister, but Imai knew better than to point that out to her.

“And you think Pastel*Palettes must be our inspiration? An idol band? Not just any idol band. It's the idol band where Hina plays the guitar.” She blurted out, flustered and on the verge of tears.

 _Volatile at the core, indeed_.

“You don't understand... I do not mean to compare you to her, or even the rest of the band to any of them... We simply need to seek confrontation, rather than fearing it.  
I feel like we are so caught up in our own over-achieving mindset that we are shutting out everything else.”

“Which is precisely the point of Roselia. We _are_ over-achievers. If you aren't fine with it anymore and are content with performing at high-school live shows, then maybe you should think about joining Pastel*Palettes yourself.”

Tsugumi interrupted them just then, resting the trays on the table. Sayo broke eye contact immediately, and didn't even acknowledge Tsugumi's presence, let alone her friendly comments on the weather.  
Lisa did her best not to let Hazawa notice the foul mood they were in, nor the gravity of their conversation.

“Sayo.” Once they were alone again, Lisa found her voice, alongside her resolve. Hikawa Sayo was taken aback by that surprising display of determination.  
Imai never struck her as the kind of person who would raise her voice and affirm herself in any way when contradicted.   
“I will do this with or without your support. I need Yukina to start believing in herself again. She's my most precious friend, and though it may not be the same for you, I cherish her more than our band.   
You can do as you please. Rehearse until your fingers are stiff and battered, but nothing will change until she gains back her sense of purpose. She's our vocalist. Roselia's blue rose.”

“You think I don't know?” Sayo scowled, annoyed that Lisa was right on this one and pressing the point to make it even more obvious.  
They could all be at their top form, but without Minato's voice and lyrics, it would all amount to nothing.

“Very well.” Sayo conceded, despite herself. “Who's next on your madness tour, then?”

“I was thinking we could go check on HaroHapi, for a change. Heaven knows we are in dire need to smile, too...”

 


	3. A Smile on Everyone's Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Lisa find more about HaroHapi's perspective on music. Will it help them to open up to the world more?

Lisa found out, much to her own surprise, that HaroHapi didn't have rehearsals, or band practice. They did, however, perform in crowded places quite often. Tracking down their schedule was very problematic, though, for they followed none. Most of their schedule was made up on the spot by Kokoro, who got to decide where the band would perform that day, and basically just sang whatever she felt like singing.

It was only thanks to Misaki's prompt text message that Lisa was able to learn that they would perform at the Mall in barely ten minutes! Kokoro had just ruled it, and they were walking to the Mall right now. Performing live on such a short notice... These girls truly were amazing.

It didn't take much convincing this time. Yukina came to see Hello! Happy World perform of her own accord. When she heard that they had not planned the live gig at the Mall but would improvise the entire track list, as they mostly did, she became intrigued, albeit wouldn't say so herself.

“You're saying... Oof... HaroHapi don't do band practice? Ever?” Yukina was running out of breath. Her low stamina always made her scarcely apt to proofs of speed and strength. Lisa was running ahead, and only turned back a few times to make sure that Yukina was still behind her, and hadn't tripped along the way.

“Apparently not! Isn't that amazing? I feel like we have much to learn from these girls' resilience!”

She wasn't even breaking a sweat, with her long legs and athletic body. Yukina, on the other hand, could barely feel her limbs anymore, let alone catch her breath. “Wait... oof... for me!”

 

****************

 

At the Mall's entrance, Misaki Okusawa waved at them slowly to draw their attention. She was pretty fatigued herself, in her Michelle costume.

“Lisa-san! Minato-san!”

“Are we late!?” Imai asked, worried that they might have missed the opening. Yukina was still too breathless to speak, so she merely nodded in Misaki's direction.

“No, no. I mean... It's not like they can start without me, can they?” She chuckled faintly, then led them to the exact spot where the stage had been erected.

“Forgive me, Misaki, I know you have to hurry back on stage but... I have a few questions for you after the show, okay?” Lisa said, trying to make her way through the crowd that had gathered around the stage. HaroHapi surely drew a lot of attention, with their unexpected appearance.

“Sure, sure. I think you guys from Roselia will end up fairly disappointed, but this is it, really. I'll see you after the show.” She sighed, sticking her head into Michelle's big pink one.

Kokoro was certainly the center of stage, with her gleaming eyes and hectic moves. Yukina leaned over Lisa's shoulder once or twice during the show, and whispered to her ear something along the lines of “She makes me dizzy.”

Lisa just giggled, but kept her comments to herself. Kanon on the drums was hesitant compared to Ako, and she had serious issues keeping up with Kokoro's impossibly fast singing.  
The guitarist, whom Lisa knew as Kaoru Seta from her same school, took several breaks during the song to wave and blow kisses to her fans in the audience.  
Hagumi's bass playing was wild and frantic to say the least, as well. Misaki, or, Michelle was yet one more irregularity about HaroHapi. They were the only band to have a DJ figure in their midst, and Lisa couldn't judge her ability, considering how inexperienced she was in the field.

All in all, she came to the conclusion that they weren't the best for technique, but they surely had no rivals when it came to setting the atmosphere. Everyone in the audience was cheering and genuinely smiling from their hearts, which was probably the purpose of Hello! Happy World.

After the show, Misaki walked up to them. They could see that she was sweaty and exhausted under the Michelle's costume. Lisa felt sorry for her, but also in awe of her endurance.

“I told you, it was no big deal... we certainly can't compare with you guys. We just do our thing.”

“You were great up there! Yukina and I were so impressed!”

Yukina flashed a side-away glance, as if to distance herself from Lisa's assessment. Misaki let out her sore circumstantial laugh, rubbing the back of her head. “Well, what did you want to ask me about?”

“Oh, right! I was wondering... how do you set the stage and make all the preparations on such a short notice, and the say-so of Kokoro?”

“Haa... that. Well, it's Kokoro's staff who tends to that sort of thing. They book stuff for us, set up the stage, they even provided an entire cruise for us in less than a few hours once...  
They basically do anything for Kokoro and the Tsurumakis. You know, that's what money can do.”

“I see, I see.” Lisa considered, nodding to herself. “But what about studio practice? How can you perform without rehearsing your songs first?”

“Huu... The point of HaroHapi is to have fun and bring a smile on everyone's face, so if we are locked up in the studio by ourselves, we can't really do that, can we?  
I know it doesn't make sense to a talented band like yours, but I suppose that's what Kokoro would say. We just have to put ourselves out there for the world to see us and smile... I guess.”

Yukina appeared pensive all through Misaki's speech, then she finally took leave to speak. “Are you suggesting that Roselia shuts out everyone else when we perform?”

“No, no, that's not what I meant, I-...”

“We understand, Misaki!” Lisa cut in, grabbing Yukina by the shoulders and heading for the exit. “Thank you for your precious time today. It was very enlightening”.

“... No problem, I guess?”

 


End file.
